


voyager

by fourthdimnsion



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale is a baby, Feels, Fluff, It's about him and only him, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24429763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fourthdimnsion/pseuds/fourthdimnsion
Summary: Aziraphale has a strong passion towards astronomy, mostly when a spaceship is about to take liftoff.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	voyager

**Author's Note:**

  * For [astrangefairy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrangefairy/gifts).



> HEY! well I admit I've never cried while writing something but here it is........... and now I'm kinda emotional, yeah.  
> happy late bday Raira! I hope you like this one, improvised but genuine, yeah
> 
> enjoy it <3

Aziraphale has a little secret: he loves astronomy as much as he loves reading. 

Probably it’s something he gained with the six-hundred years long-term relationship with Anthony Crowley and his constant speech of stars. 

Maybe, considering that Aziraphale was proud of his lover’s achievements as much as his work. 

But, maybe, he has just a little passion for flying. To go further than the sun and longer than the stars and swim in the Via Lactea as if he had no priorities and life wasn’t literal enough to actually swim in it. The one time — that unfortunate one — that he actually did it was something that didn’t go well. Not that someone was controlling him and cheering when he could surpass the atmosphere, but they were complaining about him exactly surpassing the fine line of troposphere. 

The ongoing feeling of being caged made him hurt, sometimes. Like a canary that no matter what he say, it would end up sounding as a song. An unfortunate and a beauty, something that would let out the genuine feeling of a bird without freedom distorted by the ears of its owner. 

Sometimes Heaven wasn’t much of a appreciative place. Neither Earth was in times like these. But still, Aziraphale managed to see the good things in beings — in every kind of being. 

Today a spaceship would take liftoff. It was one of few little ones that he got time to see on TV. All the time, everytime, the news talked about it as it was humanity’s most prideful doing after landing on the moon in the 60s. Aziraphale was waiting for that. For that enthusiasm that holds him during the countdown until the bright sparkle floods his vision and the magnitude of the moment assimilated as a goodbye. 

Maybe, sometimes it wasn’t a goodbye but simply a “ _ see you later _ ” and in the next week it would come back. The sense of literature gathered through millennia made Aziraphale think of that — and even more, if he could fly higher than the spaceship. If he could reach the sky without it being a taboo in the midst of Heaven’s employees. If he could even be free without letting go of who he is. 

_ Three… _

_ Two… _

_ One… _

Applauds. Cheers to their new achievement. Glory to humanity and credit for the technology.

Meanwhile, as the camera recorded the takeoff, Aziraphale had a thought. When he walked towards Madame Tracy’s apartment and he was allowed to go to the rooftop, he could see what no camera would record at that time. 

A line, bright as discreet, traced the sky in such greatness that Aziraphale couldn’t measure by words but his teary eyes and how he deeply loved astronomy, physics not included. 

Then he stood there. Quiet, tears running down his face as he smiled, deep down wishing to get another chance to fly as high as he could, as he was allowed to. As things would let him be only and truly himself. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading <3


End file.
